


The Treasure of Life

by jade_harls



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, HOORAY, Humanstuck, My First Fanfic, Plot, kill me, only the prequel is out at the moment so i can't give anything away really, screams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_harls/pseuds/jade_harls
Summary: The beginning of senior year of Highschool in a rural, small town- with people who have known each other since diapers, friends who have grown apart- How will they ever be a team once again?





	The Treasure of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is my first fanfic and i'm shook. I hope you do enjoy, however, and more updates will come in the future! So please enjoy! <3  
> This fanfic is partly inspired and named after the poem The Treasure Of Life- by Olive Walters. Check it out!

Hands clasped together, they walk. Never apart from since the first time they had met. The world, full of never-ending adventure and an expansive view even from the small town they grew up in. The world was familiar yet not so at the same time. However, they knew they would be fine no matter what they faced. 

A story of young lovers perhaps, or future lovers. At the moment they knew not of love and just the deep friendship they had for each other. A bond so unbreakable that destiny couldn’t interfere, no matter what relationship status they acquired in the ever-distant future for the young souls. However, destiny- fate- whatever you would like to call it. These two did not care for that now.

The taller of the two was leading them, the girl. If not for her the shorter probably would stay inside all day. She had enough of him one day staying indoors all the time and brought him out. Past the front door, the yard and the fence they were supposed to stay in. The two were far too young to explore the expanse of the country the small town was surrounded by. That didn’t stop her, however- She had no qualms about danger or how much trouble she and her companion would be at the end of their journey. 

That was hours ago, now they were heading back- the shorter of them crying his eyes off. He had gotten hurt by tumbling down a hill in which the girl promptly saved him. She looked worried but determined to get him back. She kept glancing at him, apologizing softly but he wasn’t listening. It was like he never gotten hurt before- and the fact that he did today for the first time they went out together made the young girl feel guilty. She faced forward, gripping his hand a bit more tightly and clumsily led him back home. The twilight masking the world in an orange hue letting the road they walked take a dreamlike quality. The trees casting shadows where the orange of the sky didn’t reach, shadows they crossed on the dirt path back to their home. A gentle breeze was felt and heard along with the sniffles and cries of the boy. The breeze shifted the branches and the tall grass beyond the trees. 

The girl stopped in one of the shadows and stood there- hand still clasped tightly with the others. She turned to face to realize their hands were in the light between two rather close trees and the still crying boy was looking at her confused for a short moment, and then looking away. If she were older and much more into the visual composition, this would be a rather beautiful scene. Alas, she is not and just a mere child unsure what to say to her friend. She didn’t like him crying, and not because she would get in trouble, it wounded her in ways she couldn’t explain. She couldn’t understand.

But maybe she didn’t need to understand, maybe being a child was correct for this exact situation. Overthinking would never do her good, and perhaps relying on impulse wouldn’t either.

But those thoughts didn’t cross her mind at all, only the fact she was sad he was sad and guilty that she forced him to go out. 

 

Holding his hand and staring at the boy who stubbornly looked away from her now. Acting brave for the girl in front of him- he didn’t want to become a crybaby. Unknown to him, he would meet someone who is more of a crybaby than he will ever be. He still didn’t want to be one. Embarrassment crept through him, appearing on his young chubby cheeks in shades of red that matched leaves in Autumn in this small, unknown town.  Seeing him stubbornly trying to keep his face, stubbornly trying to be brave- he wasn’t as hurt as she thought he was- or angry at her. This made her smile, small fingers squeezing his one hand with her own. Using her free hand she took the other hand of his, lacing fingers clumsily with his and holding them tightly. These actions forced him- well he didn’t fight much- to face her. Eyes averting from her own- shining brown ones. Coming closer to him, she finally spoke.

“I will protect you!! Like your mommy do for you! Please don’t cry..”

Now that sudden deceleration from the girl made the boy snap his head to face her smiling, kind face. Skepticism crossed his face and he tried to see any form of deception in his best friends face at the seemingly outrageous choice she has made. A sniffle came from him as he slowly started talking.

“...But…. I’m thuppothed to protect you…? I’m a boy…”

The girl paused and blinked at him for a long while before pouting, squeezing his hands again.

“That doesn't matter, I taller than you! And stronger! So- I protect you, ok?”

She made a fair argument, the boy decided after some thoughtful thinking. She was physically taller and more athletic than him. To him, she was a knight in shining armor- well not that he will ever admit that.  He had looked away again at some point while in thought about the offer she had made, before looking at her again. 

“...Ok, pinky promithe?”

She had light up more than possible, shining in his eyes. Taking his pinky with hers and with a large grin she always sports,

“ _I promise!_ ”

…

..

.

 

The dream was cut short by the shrill noise of an alarm clock and the annoyed banging of his brother on his door, yelling at him to get up. The almost young adult male only took a few moments to realize it was the first day of the end of high school. Grumbling, he sat up and turned off his alarm. His brother leaving him be at some point.

His name was Sollux Captor- and this, unknown to him, will be a year that will change everything he has ever known.


End file.
